


Always Together || Violet X Clementine (Violentine Shipfic)

by Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Horror, Love, Making Love, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer/pseuds/Angie_The_Fanfic_Writer
Relationships: Clementine & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Kudos: 3





	Always Together || Violet X Clementine (Violentine Shipfic)

Clementine walked out of her room and slowly went to Violet’s “hey, Vi?” Clem said, “oh… Hi” Violet said hesitating. “Do you wanna talk?” Clem asked politely, “Sure!” Violet said smiling and blushing a bit. ” “Who was Minerva, Violet?” Clem asked Violet. Violet hesitated on talking about it, “She was my girlfriend... “ Violet said blushing at Clem “I’m sorry…” Clem said to Violet. “Meet me at the Bell tower" 

Violet says and walked out of the room. It was then the nighttime, Clementine went to the bell tower and walked up the stairs, she saw Violet sitting on the ground looking at the stars. Clementine sat next to her and started speaking to her “Why did you ask for me?” Clementine asked Violet, “I wanted to tell you… I have- Feelings for you.” Violet said, Clementine looked surprised and blushed “I want to be your girlfriend…” Violet confessed to Clementine, “Me too.” Clementine said happily, Clementine then kissed Violet on the lips. Violet smiled and Clementine smiled.

“Violet , Clementine?! You out here?!” Ruby yelled, “We gotta go on duty… wanna come with me?” Violet asked. “Sure!” Clementine accepted, They both walked down the stairs together. It was the day after Marlon got killed by AJ, Louis walked in and saw Clementine and AJ. “You gotta go, get over here” Louis said unfriendly, Violet walked over to Clementine “I’m…. I’m sorry. You were voted out by everyone but Aasim, Tenn, and me….” Violet said, “I love you.” Clementine says “I love you too, Clem.” Violet said, Violet and Clem Kissed “Woah! When did this happen?!” Louis said, “C'mon we gotta go…” Violet said. They were soon out in the woods and outside the safe zone “I’m sorry…” Violet said sadly, “Were still girlfriends okay?” Violet said, AJ And Clem walked until they saw a man without and arm and they soon hid behind a tree, Clementine ambushed the man “leave us alone and well let you go-” Clementine said until she felt a gun pressed up against the back of her neck, she put her hands up. She got pushed down, “Wanna take us back to your school? Help us talk to your friends?” The Mysterious Person Said, “NO! I don’t live there” Clem said

The woman kicked Clem in the face making her see the woman's face, The woman’s eyes widened “Oh my god… Clementine? It’s you?” The Woman said, “I- My Name Is Lilly, You probably don’t remember me. It’s been a while!” Lilly said, “Lilly? I thought you died…” Clementine said, “I came close… Lee was kind to me even after I shot that girl.” Lilly said, “Carley” Clementine added, “Yes…” Lilly said to Clementine, “It was easy to steal the RV, he left the keys in the ignition.” Lilly said smugly, Lilly looked at Clementine sadly “I- How old are you?” Lilly asked Clementine, “I’m 17” Clementine said looking at Lilly. Clementine stood up “I’m sorry for not knowing your age.” Lilly apologized to Clementine. Violet and Louis were sneaking behind a tree to save Clem and AJ

“Run!!!” Clementine screams to Violet and Louis, Louis gets shot “AGH!” Louis yells in pain as he ran. Lilly soon started chasing them as she aims her gun “GET BACK HERE!” Lilly screams to Clementine


End file.
